Pecking Order
It's the Pecking Order. '' ''They are evil. '' ''They're so evil, even 4Kids is scared of them. '' ''Even 4Kids. -The Pecking Order's former theme song. The Pecking Order is a group of sentient creepypastas. It makes its official debut in Season 8. Every member is a neutral character. In Season 14, Jigglypuff from Not Exactly Royalty replaces Psycho Kirby as a member. Starting with Season 14, the Pecking Order serve as secondary antagonists. After the events of the first half of Season 16, Marik, Dartz, The Porygon Family, and the Annoying Orange appear to be members of the Pecking Order as well. In Season 18, Orange leaves to be with Zombie Wasp, and in Season 20, Marik and The Porygon Family leave the group and move to Smash City. In Season 23, it is revealed that the Pecking Order, with the exception of Dartz, are really creepypastas and the malevolent BEN is a member as well. However, the Pecking Order and the creepypastas are sealed away by Tikal and Mag Mel, at the cost of Barodius' life. Later, Dirty the Pooh and Psycho Amy, a clone of Amy they had placed within the heroes' ranks, join the group as well. "All Right Maggots, listen up. Popo's about to teach you the Pecking Order. It goes:" #Jigglypuff (Not Exactly Royalty) #Mr. Popo (DBZ Abridged) #Spengbab #Zombie Zelda #Banana Bomb #BEN #Psycho Amy #Dirty the Pooh #Marik Ishtar (Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged) #Dartz (Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged) #Porygon #Porygon2 #Porygon-Z The Pecking Order has some very twisted rules. #No Cell Phones #No going to the bathroom unsupervised. #No funny YouTube videos "If you break a rule, Zombie Zelda will devour you. If you break a rule a second time, the Banana Bomb will explode on you. If you break a rule a third time, you'll be grinded in the grinder while being tortured by creepy versions of Spongebob songs" Downfall Despite being creepypastas, the Pecking Order crosses the line when they murder Psycho Kirby. While Goku kills the other creepypastas, the Pecking Order is disbanded when their members are brutally murdered by a vengeful Fabia Sheen, with the only survivor being BEN. Semi-Revival Despite being dead, the Pecking Order were given a second chance at destruction due to Coredegon's planning to partially revive himself, though they can't appear unless the Nomadic Mechtogan are present. Return The Pecking Order return after a long absence in Season 29, where they are seen arguing with the other villains. Trivia *For some reason, there are 3 punishments for breaking the rules, but the first punishment is being devoured by Zombie Zelda, which nobody should be able to survive. *The Pecking Order doesn't really play a major role in the series, but NER Jigglypuff said she'll change that. This statement comes true in Season 23, where the group is revealed to consist of creepypastas. Members 039_by_omnom-d30vd33.jpg|Jigglypuff (Not Exactly Royalty) Mrpopo.jpg|Mr. Popo (DBZ Abridged) Spengbab.png|Spengbab 8yvwhc.jpg|Zombie Zelda Banana Bomb.png|Banana Bomb Dark Link .png|BEN Dirty the Pooh.png|Dirty the Pooh Psycho Amy.jpg|Psycho Amy Category:Antagonists Category:Pecking Order Category:Creepypasta Users